


Gotta Be Jumpin Jack

by AryaWinchester



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, High School AU, M/M, One Shot, Septiplier - Freeform, high school band, jazz band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacks first day at a new school and he's already made a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Be Jumpin Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @httpseptiplier on tumblr. She's pretty cool.  
> So this is my first time writing Septiplier/RPF. I hope it's okay? Sorry if it's kinda short. I'm working on another couple stuff for them right now.

First his alarm hadn't gone off, then the shower wouldn't turn on, he skipped breakfast and missed the bus. Jack was having the worst first day of school ever and it was all because of stupid out-of-the-timetable band.

Jack had decided that the best idea would be to chase the bus to the next stop with his saxophone case slung over his shoulder. Now, he was out of breath and late for band.

The school halls were almost empty as he quickly walked the route on the map he had been given during the tour when he had first moved. Jack peeled the orange he had grabbed from home and ate half of it in almost one bite.

The loud sound of a jazz solo came from the band room at the end of the hall. Practice had already started.

“I am so so sorry,” Jack ran into the class.

“Uh,” a lone boy holding a trumpet was standing in the middle of the room, “I think you’ve got the wrong room, buddy. Jazz band is in the second floor.”

“Shit. Shit shit shit fuck.” Jack turned and took a few steps before walking back into the room.

“Hey, um, where exactly is the band room?”

The boy was still standing there, trumpet close to his lips, which were red from playing. He smirked. “First day?” When Jack nodded, he continued, “Didn't think I recognized you.”

The boy ran a hand through his fiery hair. “Can I make a deal with you? You're about twenty minutes late. If you just let me pack up my trumpet I can walk you up there and say that you were helping me on a duet when we lost track of time.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? That'll work?”

The boy shrugged, starting to pack up. “If it doesn't, sue me.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “I'm Jack, by the way. Just moved here from Ireland.”

“I could tell.” He finished putting his trumpet away and closed the case. “I'm Mark.”

“Nice to meet you.”

The two boys walked through the silent halls, filling them with laughter. Jack was barely paying attention to where they were going, but he could soon hear the bright sound of ‘Sing Sing Sing’ coming from another room.

Mark stopped in front of a door and knocked, finishing a story about his friends, Bob and Wade.

“Yeah?” A teacher opened the door.

“Hi Mr Werner. This is Jack, a new student. He was helping me with a duet thing, and we are very sorry he's late.”

Jack gave a small wave. “I play the saxophone. The principal signed me up?”

The teacher let out a sigh. “Yeah, of course. Come in.” He held the door open more, “And Mark? Don't think you're off the hook either. I know that's a lie.”

Mark was already walking down the hall. “See you later Jack.”

Jack's face became bright red as he entered the room.

“There’s an empty chair beside Ken, the trombone player,” The teacher pointed to a boy in a bear hat who waved, “We’ll set you up with the other sax’s tomorrow.”

Jack nodded and made his way over to the chair. It was going to be a long first day.

  


~~~

  


“Hey, Jack!”

The green haired boys head turned at his name. Mark was rushing down the hall, two taller boys in tow.

“Mark, hi,” Jack said when the three boys were close enough to talk.

Mark ruffled his hair, giving Jack a smile. “Hey, I was just wondering if you found your morning classes alright?”

“Yeah, I have a map, so it was fine.”

“Wait,” one of the guys behind Mark, the one with glasses, piped up, “This is Jack? This is the guy you've been talking about all mo-”

Mark cut him off. “Shut up, Bob.”

Jack chuckled, “So this is the infamous Bob. Huh.”

“Yeah, unfamous, as in bad at every instrument he tries,” the other boy laughed.

“So are you, Wade!” Bob shot back.

There were a lot of people in the halls, moving around them. Mark took a step closer to Jack so a crowd could walk behind them.

“Do you, uh,” Marks face grew red as his hair, noticing how close they were, “Do you want to eat lunch with us? We have a nice place in the staircase near the band room.”

“Sure,” Jack nodded, noticing a wink between Bob and Wade.

Mark put an arm around Jack's shoulders, walking down the hall. “And away we go!”

  


~~~

  


Jack looked at the next thing on his schedule. “Band? I have regular band, too?”

He checked the map once more to make sure he was on the right track before heading to the first floor band room, where he had met Mark.

People pushed past him in the busy hallway, almost sending him to the ground. Jack muttered a curse before readjusting his bag and moving on.  _ Why do these halls need to be so crowded? I’m just trying to get to class. _

Jack walked into the bandroom. A different teacher than had been at jazz band was standing at the front. She smiled warmly at Jack.

“Hi, you must be Sean. You play saxophone, correct?”

Jack ran a hand through his green hair. “I prefer Jack, and yes, I have my own saxophone.”

“Alright,” she wrote something down on the clipboard in hand, “I’ve heard you’re pretty talented on that thing, so I’ll put you in… Second chair sax? Does that work for you?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The teacher smiled before waving him away.

“Jack?”

He turned at his name, already knowing it was Mark.

“Hey Mark! You’re in this class too?”

The other boy sat in the chair next to Jack and laughed. “And I sit right next to you. Are you ready for last period?”

“Oh yeah,” Mark had an infectious smile. Jack could feel his own grin growing wider. “What should I expect from this class?”

“Me, playing my trumpet.” Mark saw Jack's cocked eyebrow. “It presentation day for some of us. I’m doing that song you heard this morning.”

“Aw, neat!” Jack was genuinely intrigued. “From what I heard, it was good.”

“A bit too slow for me,” Mark shrugged, “I might do a different one.”

Te bell rang then, signalling the class start and interrupting the two boys.

The teacher at the front cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. “Alright, we have a few shows today. First up, Brian performing Funky Town on saxophone.”

The guys in front of Jack stood up and walked to the front. He ended up being a pretty good player, almost hitting every note perfectly.

Jack clapped politely at the end of Brian's performance, along with everyone after him. Finally, it was Mark’s turn. He gathered up his instrument and pulled a couple sheets of music out of his bag.

“Okay, Mark will be playing Stand By Me on trumpet.”

Mark set up his music before addressing the class. “I will actually be playing a different song, dedicated to my new friend, Jack McLoughlin. This is Jumpin’ Jack.”

Mark put his lips to the mouthpiece and started playing. A grand sound started coming out, upbeat and exciting. Marks cheeks were puffed out, slowly turning a shade of red that matched his hair. He tapped his foot, getting people to clap along.

Jack grinned wildly, joining in with the everyone else. Mark had his eyes glued to his sheet music for most of it; when he did look up he winked at Jack, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

At the end, Mark took a massive bow, looking straight into Jack's eyes, before walking up to him and taking his hand. Mark raised the pale skin to his lips and planted a light kiss. “For you.”

Jack cheeks burned, spreading all the way to his ears. “Uh, th-thanks.”

Mark went back to gather his stuff and sat down.

The teacher took her place at the front again. “Thank you, Mark, but next time could you tell me if you switch your song choice?”

Mark shrugged, getting a few laughs from his classmates. “Sure, miss. I just wanted to surprise the class.”

“As always… Okay, last performance of the day will be from Felix…”

“Hey,” Jack’s face was still blushed as he leaned over, trying to keep his voice hushed, “That was pretty neat.”

Mark put an arm around Jack. “Thanks. I try.”

  


~~~

  


“Mark!”

This time it was Jack chasing after the read haired boy. Mark waved bye to Bob and turned around.

“Hi, Jack. I thought I lost you.” He chuckled to himself.

Jack shook his head, smiling. “I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to come over and play some video games. I just got the new Fallout game. You don’t have to, of course, I just thought it would be fun.”

Mark checked his phone quick. “Uh, I was supposed to get my brother, but-”

“Oh, that's fine.” Jack looked down at the toe of his shoe. “If you have to get going, I understand.”

Mark smirked at the smaller boy. “Do you have Rocket League?”

“Uh, yes?” Jack answered, not knowing where this was going.

Mark nodded.”Good, so do I. How about I give you my Steam name, and after dinner we can play together. Sound good?” Mark had already pulled out a pen and was writing on Jack's arm by the time he finished speaking.

“Sure. I’ll add you.”

“Great,” Mark looked over his shoulder then a his phone again, “That sounds great. I have to go-”

“Then get going, you doof!” Jack giggled. He watched the boy start jogging away before turning around again.

“Oh! And we’ll have to practice together sometime for band! Remind me!” Mark waved.

Jack waved back. He was suddenly glad they had moved from Ireland. Why had he been complaining before?

Jack turned on his heel and started home, eager for dinner to be over with.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback and kudos!  
> Read, Write, Love


End file.
